


Something Stolen

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Drabble, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mischief, New Years, Pre-Slash, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Loki saw Tony Stark as more than another annoying mortal was during a celebration of some kind. Loki didn't remember the particulars but he believed it was the celebration of the New Midgardian Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Um. So. I wrote this before dental surgery. Now I'm recovering from said surgery and was determined to post this. So if there are any errors, sorry? I will edit things more thoroughly when I'm better. Hope you guys like this cute little random thing.
> 
>  **Edit:** Still in pain but feeling better so I've done some basic edits. Hopefully I've got all of them but let me know if I've missed anything, thanks!

The first time Loki saw Tony Stark as more than another annoying mortal was during a celebration of some kind. Loki didn't remember the particulars but he believed it was the celebration of the New Midgardian Year. 

He had been scowling in the chair Thor had forced him into while they all celebrated across the room. Tony Stark had broken away from the others and was making his way toward Loki; smirking widely with mischief dancing in his eyes. Loki had been wary; while he appreciated that many of Thor’s Midgardian’s liked pranks, he did not like being automatically assumed as the cause of the latest devilry.

He usually knew who had been the creator, but he would never betray another Trickster as long as they did not attempt to prank _him_. He had no means to retaliate without worsening his sentence and hated conceding such a battle without first crushing them with his millennia of knowledge.

It had been those thoughts swirling through his mind as he watched Tony’s Stark wide grin approach him. When Stark stopped before him he also bent down slightly. “Hey, Grumpy.”

“Stark.”

“I’ve been thinking-”

“I would recommend desisting.”

“Yeah, you’re probably not going to like this, but I’m doing it for your own good, Reindeer Games.”

“Wha-”

Loki was cut off as Tony Stark darted in and pressed his mouth to Loki’s. He stiffened in shock while his eyes went wide - but Loki also wasn’t oblivious to the way his heart had reacted. _No,_ he thought, _oh Gods no._

Tony pulled back and his smile was a hint softer. “Happy New Year, Loki.” His face turned smug. “You’ve just had the luckiest kiss of the year, one from me, if that can’t get you off to a good start; I have no idea what will.”

Keeping his face carefully blank even while his stomach had sunk to the bottom of the mortal’s tower, Loki remarked, “Touch me again in such a manner and I will decapitate you.”

“Thought you couldn’t do anything, bound up in the AllDaddy’s decree?”

“I will find a way,” Loki promised.

Tony just laughed and slapped a hand against Loki’s shoulder making the Mage flinch. “That’s the spirit! This is the time to come up with resolutions.”

Loki didn’t make another comment as Tony was already turning away and joining his friends in the festivities again. They had all remained ignorant to the moment and for that Loki was grateful; he didn’t wish for anyone to get even the slightest inkling of the ache in his chest and the realisation that was spreading through his body like a sickness.

He wished he could run, but oh what irony; his bindings tied him to the Avengers, tied him to _Stark_ and Tony Stark’s stolen kiss had thrown to light just how emotional that connection had now become.

 _Why him? Why a mortal?_ Loki closed his eyes and sunk back into the chair, feeling pained. The self-pitying didn't last long before he suddenly sat up again and darted his gaze once more to the other.

He was milling in the crowd, doing very little of consequence but he was also _not_ mentioning what had just happened. It was not a ploy or a joke; it was something he’d decided to do while also mentioning the tradition of ‘resolutions’.

 _I’ll find a way_ , he’d promised the mortal, and perhaps he would. It could not be too hard, Loki supposed, to steal a man’s heart.


End file.
